


Rescue

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Luck of the Pines [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Brotherly Love ❤️, Feral!Ford, dont tag as Stancest, they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Alternate Universe of Dipper and Mabel VS. the Future when the alien droid crashed.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to fictober.
> 
> Also this fic is threaded to my Extended Family AU

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE STAN!"

Stan had been lazing about, watch Gravity Falls' dumbest television shows with Mabel sleeping in his lap. Next thing he knew, the front door to the shack flew open and he heard Dipper calling his name frantically before appearing in front of him in a flash.

"Wha-Dipper? What happened to you?" Stan asked, seeing the ruffed up state the kid was in.

"MeandgreatuncleFordwereinthisalienspaceshiplookingforanalienadhesivetosealtheriftand-"

"Woah, woah. Slow down. Just tell me what's wrong." Stan said, placing Mabel's still sleeping form back in his chair as he got up.

"Great uncle Ford's hurt really bad!"

Stan felt as if a shot had been fired through his heart as his breath was taken away from his lungs. He could feel his hands shake as he bent to Dipper's height and grasped his tiny shoulders.

"Dipper...where is he?"

 

 

//10 minutes later//

 

 

"FORD! STANFORD, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

After Dipper had stuttered out where Stan's brother was, he'd threw on a shirt and pants, telling Dipper to stay in the shack with his siblings and cousins before rushing off. He was currently trudging through a thick patch of woods leading out of the small town.

He knew he was heading in the right way when he saw smoke rising in the distance. Upon seeing it, Stan booked it in its direction. His lungs burned from running, but he ignored it in favor of getting to his twin.

It only took a few minutes to run upon the apparent crash site. His eyes frantically searched the mangled are for signs of life. To his great relief, they caught a glimpse of an all too familiar mop of fluffy hair.

"SIXER!" Stan cried out as he jumped into the large pit.

Ford groaned in pain as he turned his head up at the nickname. "Stan-"

The elder twin was unable to finish his brother's name as he was cut off by a coughing fit. Stan knelt down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly and that's when he got a good look at him.

He looked awful. There was what appeared be some sort of shot wound on his shoulder, cuts a fourth of an inch deep on his chest and legs, bruises and a few shallow cut tittering his visible skin, along with one large bruise that caused his left eye to swell.

"Aw, Ford. You look terrible." Stan said with a grimace.

"Hehehe. Thanks." Ford said sarcastically. "But, wait...how do you-Dipper!"

The elder twin whipped his head around, desperately searching for his grandnephew. Ford's heart rate spiked when he couldn't find the boy.

"Hey, easy. Dipper came and got me after the crash. He's back at the shack, safe and sound." Stan reassured.

Ford sagged with relief. "Thank God."

"Why would you even bring him on some dangerous mission? That was stupid. I wouldn't have even done it!" Stan bellowed.

"...I'm sorry." Ford apologized, letting out a whimper as tears gathered in his eyes from disappointing his pack.

"Hey, no tears." Stan said softly, using his thumbs to wipe them away.

Stanford leaned into the gentle touch, seeking his brother's comfort. Stan smiled kindly at the other's antics, moving his hands so that he could massage his thumbs over Ford's brows. 

A loud purr erupted from the elder's chest at the motion. Stan shook his head with a smirk on his lips.

"You best be glad I still love you." Stan grumbled light heartedly, dusting his brother's bangs back before placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Hmm.~" Ford hummed happily.

"Come on, let's get you outta here."


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan takes his bro to the hospital and Ford has a bit of a melt down.

"You're lighter than I remember, Sixer." 

"Mmph."

Stan chuckled at his brother as he sat he sat him gently into the car before slipping into the driver's seat and taking off. Ford curled up, letting out little whimpers every time they hit a bump on the road.

Slowing the Stanley Mobile down a bit so the other wouldn't get jostled about, Stan glanced over at him in with pity. Ford never truly took pain well and it was even more sad now since he acted like a puppy most of the time.

They soon reached the hospital, to Stan's great relief. He threw the car in park and turned it off, jumping out to quickly grab Ford. The eldest brother wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, grunting when he was hefted into the other's arms.

Stan sped in through the hospital's waiting room and right up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hell-oh!" 

The receptionist gave a gasp at the condition of Stanford, calling in several nurses before Stan had a chance to say anything. Two nurses came out with a gurney and helped Stan rest his brother on it. Though, when they tried to wheel him into the exam room, he freaked out.

"No-wait! Stan!" Ford yelled, jerking up into a sitting position and winding his arms tightly around Stan's neck.

"Sixer?" Stan questioned worriedly.

"D-don't let them take me! Please! I wanna st-stay with you!" Ford cried out.

"Sir, please lie back down." one of the nurses said, gently trying to pull Ford back only for him to tighten his hold.

Stan waved at the nurses dismissively, getting them to stop grabbing him. Carefully, he hugged Ford.

"Woah. Hey, hey. Calm down. They're just trying to help you, bud." Stan said quietly, rubbing the other's back comfortingly.

"No! I don't want them to take me from y-you." Ford said shakily.

"They're not taking you from me, bro. They're trying to get you healed up so you can come back home. I'll just be out here waiting on you, 'kay?" Stan said reassuringly, pulling back enough so he could rest their foreheads together.

"B-but you'll leave." Ford whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I won't leave you behind. Never." Stan said determinedly.

Ford searched his eyes for a possible lie, any hesitation,...but found none. He was telling the truth. "...okay."

Stan gave him a reassuring smile, placing a chaste kiss the the space between Ford's eyes before helping him to lay down. His brother gave him a nervous glance before he was rolled through the swinging doors.

And Stan waited for him as he promised.

"I told you I wasn't gonna leave."


End file.
